Resident Evil: The Island
by Seth's the name
Summary: Leon quit the government, and now leads a hard, and uneventful life. Until an organization offers him a deal he can't refuse. To investigate a mysterious island....thats over run by mutated dinosaurs.


**Resident Evil: The Island**

**Damn it, ever since I quit the Government Agent stuff, life's been terrible. No work I can find nothing but a part time job in Burger King, which isn't really helping. Bills are piling up; the house needs a few repairs, loneliness… why did I ever quit the damn job? Oh, because it was too much work… or, was it because I didn't want to face anything else. The T-virus outbreak was what caused me to get a job as a government agent, but the Las Plagas was the last straw. I just wanted a normal life, but… quitting the job meant no more protecting Ashley, I may not even get to see Ada ever again. Getting my job back is not an option… if only I had told Ada sooner that I…**

The telephone rings, shattering his concentration. Leon S. Kennedy grabs the cursed instrument off its cradle, strangling the receiver in his grip. "What?"

"Uh… Mr. Kennedy?"

"Speaking."

"Sir, this is Jeff Cradle."

"I don't know any Jeff Cradle."

"I'm with American Express. We spoke last week."

_**Christ…**_

"Sir, we still haven't received the payment, the one you assured me you had mailed."

Leon's blood pressure ticks a few notches higher. "Look, Jess…"

"It's Jeff. Sir, did you send the check?"

"Sure I sent it. Can't believe you haven't received it yet."

"Could you tell me the check number?

_**Oh for Christ's sake…**_

Leon was itching to end the conversation; the bill collector obviously didn't give a damn about Leon's situation right now. Of course Leon didn't send the check; he just said that to get the collectors of his back for a while. Obviously, it didn't work. Completely frustrated with this bullshit, Leon slammed the phone back on its cradle. He needed a walk through the park, maybe which would clear his mind up. The phone rings again. _Just ignore it. _Leon put on his brown jacket, took his house keys, and left the house. The phone was still ringing.

….

….

The park was his sanctuary, his heaven, his escape from the harsh teachings of life. It was so peaceful, the soft pavement was so clean, you could probably eat off of it, and the birds chirped a melody that could make even the most stressed out person calm. Friendly people would always smile as you passed by, the little old lady sitting on the bench, feeding pigeons little seeds. But what really let him loose, was the fountain located in the middle of the park. In the middle, it had the sculptor of a wolf, sitting down and howling over a fallen man, but the soul of the man was kneeling over and stroking the wolf. The man was called Fredrick Rawls, a very famous hunter, who actually tamed a wild wolf to help him hunt deer, elks, bears, and moose. Not only was he a hunter, but he was also a novelist, who wrote twenty books about his adventures with his wolf, which he called Shadow. Leon read every single book written by him, Rawls' books were full of quotes and beautiful messages. But there was only one quote that really captured Leon's attention, and that he would always follow. That quote was:

"_We go on and on, on and on, we don't stop were it hurts, we turn a corner, and move on otherwise, you'll keep on bumping into that wall of pain, then the feelings of loneliness, pain, and rejection will catch up to you, then there's no telling what they'll do to you." _

Those same words were engraved on the front of the statue; those words were what kept Leon going in life. If he lived by those words, nothing could bring him down.

"Leon, long time no see." a feminine voice said with a teasing tone.

Leon turned his head to face the person, who he saw was beyond believing. The woman had short black hair, beautiful eyes, and a body that could set a man on fire. The woman wore grey sweat pants, with a white T-shirt, and blue sneakers.

"_Ada!" _Leon didn't want to believe it, but there she was, standing there in full sweat gear. She was sweating; obviously she had been jogging around the whole park. Ada took out a bottle of water and drank some, while Leon stared at her with his jaws wide open, stunned to see her in such an unexpected place.

Leon's shocked face turned to a frown. "Ada, what's a backstabber like you doing here?" Leon said in a serious tone. Ada giggled and placed a hand on her chest.

"Me, a backstabber? Oh Leon, you should be thanking me, I gave you a way to get off that island, didn't I?" Ada said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what I'm talking about, the Plaga sample, you working with Wesker, what the hell are you up to? And what does Wesker want with the Plaga sample?" Leon stood up, looking Ada straight in the eye as he spat out every word. But of course, Ada merely smiled and sat down on the same bench Leon was sitting on. _Jeez, it's always like this, nothing can intimidate this woman._

"Listen Leon," Ada said while patting the empty spot on the park bench, signiling Leon to sit. And he did. "I was never really working with Wesker, he was just a little toy in my game. You see, I am really working with this organization that is making sure that the remnants of Umbrella researchers don't try to do anything funny, we watch over people that had any connection to Umbrella what's so ever. And Wesker is one of them, we never knew what Wesker wanted with his Plaga sample, but we didn't want to take any chances. Although, at one point, the big boss got curious, but like I said again, we didn't want to take any chances. So I sent Wesker a fake sample, and as for the real sample, it was destroyed."

Leon nodded at every one of Ada's words; everything started to make sense now, but what was Ada up to now?

"Alright Ada, your story I buy, but I know we didn't "Accidentally" meet just right now, so what do you want?"

Ada smiled guardedly, and said "You catch on fast Leon; I see I don't have to sedate you now."

Leon tried to disguise his shock by smiling sheepishly, _Sedate? Is she trying to capture me?_

"Alright Ada, talk, what do you want?" Leon said uncomfortably. He shifted his position on the bench, since his bottom started to get irritated on the wooden object.

Again, Ada smiled guardedly. "The organization wants your help. That is, if you want to."

"What kind of help?" Leon responded with interest in his voice.

"It's a lot to explain, so if you're interested, come with me." Ada got up from the bench, and extended her hand to Leon. Leon stared at her hand, and slightly blushed. Ada noticed Leon's face getting red, and giggled. "Come on, I won't bite." Ada teased. Leon softly took Ada's hand, and allowed himself to be lead by Leon.

"Were we going?" Leon inquired, the blush on his face growing.

"To my car."

"Um… were exactly are we going?"

"We have to go meet The Organization, tell them you're in."

"Whoa, hold on, I didn't say I was interested yet."

"You will be."

"Does this involve any zombies or anything out of the ordinary?"

"It involves Wesker."

"I think I'm interested already."

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the week?"

"Nothing really, just my job at um…Burger King…"

"Well, I hope you hated it, 'because you're not working there anymore."

_"Sweet."_

…

…

After a fifteen minute ride through the city in Ada's red Ferrari, they came to the city's dock, were a cruise like ship awaited them. On the sides of the ship read it's name, _The Poseidon. _

"What? Where're going on a cruise or something?" Leon asked.

Ada rolled her eyes at him, and exited the car. She started towards the ship, and looked back at Leon, who was motionless in the car.

"Leon, what are you waiting for?" Ada called out to Leon.

Leon's eyes widened, as if he just remembered something, and got out the car. He followed Ada, towards the ship. When they reached it, there was a wooden catwalk leaned against the ship. On board, there were two guards armed with TMP guns. When they saw Ada, they got out of the way, letting them both pass to the inside of the ship. They walked down some corridors and hallways, then they were in front of a door that had a sign posted, it read "Meeting room"

Ada turned to Leon and whispered, "There is a surprise for you in here."

"Oh boy."

…

Ada opened the door, revealing a huge room. The middle of the room had rows and rows of chairs, and every single one of them was filled with people. There was a stage, and there was a man with brown hair, with two armed guards standing on each side of the stage. The room basically looked like a movie theater room, but without the huge screen. The man with brown hair looked up at Leon and Ada as they entered. The man smiled, and said "Well, well, Mr. Kennedy, you are joining us after all."

Every one in the chairs turned around to see the two make they're entrance. Leon stared into the crowd, and noticed a familiar female face. _"Claire? What's she doing here?" _

"Leon!" Claire shouted. She got off her seat, and ran up to him, and embraced him. "It's been so long, we haven't talked for like, two years!"

Leon smiled, "Its great to see you again Claire, never thought I'd actually se you again." Leon looked up, and saw a man walk towards them. He wore olive green pants, with brown boots and an orange shirt. He man smiled and introduced himself. "The names Chris Redfield, so I take it you're the guy that warned me about Umbrella doing that whole surveillance on me."

"I guess I am… I take it your both siblings right?"

"Right."

"Well then, the gangs all here I suppose." The man on the stage announced. "Right?" he said looking at a man who had messy blonde hair, with glasses. The man's eyes widened, and quickly stood up, holding a clipboard to his face.

"C-can I have your attention, everyone please?" the kid stuttered. Everyone looked at him.

"Thank you, my name is Tony Costello, I'm sure your all wondering why you are here. But before we explain that, I want to um… just take a little attendance. When you hear your name, please say present, or here, whatever you want." The man took out a pen from his pocket, unclipped it, and set his eyes on the list.

"Chris Redfield." Tony called out.

"Here."

Tony smiled and nodded simultaneously, and wrote a check next to his name.

"Claire Redfield."

"Here."

Again, he smiled, and wrote a check next to Claire's name.

"Jill Valentine."

"Here."

"Carlos Oliveira."

"Here."

"Rebecca Chambers."

"I'm over here."

"Leon Kennedy."

"Right here."

"Ada Wong."

…

"Miss Wong?"

"Oh, I'm here." Ada came in her red dress.

"And Billy Coen."

"Yo."

Tony nodded, and said to the man on stage, "We're all here."

"Good."

"Ok everyone, its time I explained what's going on here." The man called out. "You see, all of you have one thing in common, can anyone tell me what it is?" Silence. "Well… you all have experienced the horrors of the T-virus, and you've all survived it. Now, I'm sure you all know who Albert Wesker is, am I correct?"

A few murmurs of agreement were heard.

The man smiled "Good. Anyway, as I was saying, Wesker is under surveillance by us. And we've discovered that he has somehow discovered a new island, and is up to something. Now comes the interesting part, one of our agents who spies on him has reported that Wesker had purchased more than a million dollars worth of dinosaur fossils, and amber. Wesker even has his own fossil team excavating in Montana. All of these fossils and amber have been transported back to the island Albert had discovered. Now Wesker is known to want to revive Umbrella, and that's were this Organization comes in, we don't want Umbrella to see the light of the world ever again. Now, we all selected you to investigate what Wesker has going on that island, and we want you to put a stop to whatever he's doing. Now, I'm not sure if you all want to do this, but if you accept the mission, you will all be paid a million dollars each after the mission is complete and successful. But, if you do not wish to take part in this mission, you may leave now, no questions will be asked."

The whole room was silent. No one stood up, which made the man smile. "Good, I see everyone is willing to undertake this." The man was about to walk off the stage, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, and turned to face the people. "Oh, and by the way, you won't be sent there alone. I have organized a whole group of commandoes to investigate with you. I'm guessing there's about thirty of them, so this mission shouldn't take to long."

….

…

Leon felt a surge of excitement flow through his body, he had been itching for action for years! _"Finally, some action! And the best part, a million dollars just to investigate an island…and maybe pop a few heads._

**PLEASE READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

I know what you're thinking…. Oh my God, A RE/ Jurassic park cross over!.../…No, this isn't that. The enemies will be dinosaurs, but some will be mutated.. like a raptor and a regenerator put together…or a mix with a raptor and a licker, or a T-rex infected with the T-virus! Now, I have a request for you, my fellow reader(s) I want you to tell me in your reviews your creation for a dino….. be creative! Anything, just tell me. Like a raptor mixed with a Tyrant. Please make up your own monster! Need monsters! Please include a name, description, personality….anything you can think of! I'd appreciate it.


End file.
